


champagne bubbles

by polly_perks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri get a moment alone in the bathroom at the Grand Prix Final banquet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory episode 10 fic

Yuuri was leaned against the bathroom wall while Viktor washed his hands. Viktor had finally managed to drag him away from the dance floor, insisting that Yuuri needed to take a drink of water and wash his face (and, Viktor hoped, be alone with him for a minute or twenty.)

He was rolling his head against the wall, back and forth, back and forth, until he came to a rest looking at Viktor.

“Man,” he said, “I am gonna be sooo sick tomorrow.”

Viktor pictured it. Not exactly attractive, but all he could think about was that there would be no one there to rub his back or hold his hair away from his face.

“Oh? I think you have only yourself to blame for that.”

Yuuri rolled his head back away so he was looking at the door. “Mmhmm.” He stared silently for a moment before rolling his head back and looking Viktor dead in the eye. “But also, fuck champagne.”

Viktor laughed and acknowledged the jump in his chest at hearing the other man curse. If that was all it took, he was in serious trouble.

“There’s a lot worse out there, you know.”

“Yeah, but it’s like--champagne is so _good_ , you don’t even notice how much you’re drinking. And then you’re wasted.” He gestured at himself with both hands. “At least with vodka you know what you’re getting into.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

Yuuri sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “Wow,” he said to himself more than Viktor. “I never thought I’d be here. Talking in a bathroom with Viktor Nikiforov.”

“We’ve done a lot more than talk tonight, you know.”

Yuuri gasped and turned quickly to look back at Viktor. “Oh my god,” he said as though he’d forgotten the past hour of dancing. “You’re right!”

Viktor had finished washing his hands a long time ago, but he made no move to leave. As long as Yuuri decided to stay in here, so would he.

“Did I win?”

“Win what?”

“The _dance-off_! You said if I won you’d be my coach.”

 _You said that,_ Viktor thought. What he said was, “Oh, I’m not so sure...Chris was pretty sexy on that pole.

Yuuri crossed his arms and frowned at the floor. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Oh, well. Celestino is a good coach too.”

“I didn’t say he _won,_ though.”

“Oh.”

There was silence again, but Yuuri still didn’t leave. He seemed to be debating over whether or not to say something, but Viktor couldn’t be sure.

“I know you probably get this a lot,” Yuuri started, modest despite everything else he’d done all night thus far, “but I’ve looked up to you forever. Like, for _ever._ I named my poodle after you.”

Viktor saw his cheeks redden in the bathroom mirror. “I have a poodle too.”

“I know! That’s why I got him.”

Viktor said nothing. Yuuri seemed to have something else to say.

“I also had a huuge crush on you too. Especially, like, when you just started? Wow. Gorgeous.” He seemed to have forgotten Viktor was actually in the room.

“You know, Yuuri,” he said, moving towards him and throwing away all caution. “I have gotten that a lot.” He stopped right in front of him. “But never from someone as handsome as you.”

He expected his face to light up, or for him to blush, or maybe (he hoped so hard) jump into his arms again. He didn’t expect him to start laughing.

“Did you really just say that? Are you flirting with me? Oh, wow. That’s crazy. I can’t believe I’m not dreaming right now.”

“I--”

“You know what we should do?” He cut in suddenly. “We should get lunch together, or coffee, or whatever. Tomorrow. Do you want to?”

“Yes.” Viktor did not hesitate. Never mind the fact that the banquet was the very last event of the Grand Prix Final and most, if not all, of the skaters would be flying home tomorrow.

“Yes!” Yuuri pumped his fists in the air, causing him to tip forward slightly. He tripped over Viktor’s foot (which was incredibly close to his own) in trying to catch his balance and ended up falling forward. Viktor caught him before he made it all the way to the floor.

“Easy there, sweetheart.” He froze. The name had slipped out unintentionally; he felt as though he were meant to call Yuuri that.

Of course the other man didn’t notice.

“Let’s head back out there for round two!” He cheered as he pushed the bathroom door open, one arm still slung around Viktor’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> they don't end up getting coffee but it's okay because they'll be engaged this time next year :')


End file.
